


Messenger

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: CP金枪。向《天使之城》致敬的一篇文。文中对天堂的描写灵感来自斯蒂芬·金的《绿里》——“是不是人如果真心地为他干的措事忏悔，就能回到最快乐的时光，并在那里永远生活下去呢？这就像是在天堂是吧？”





	Messenger

　　如今这个时代，已经没有人真的相信有天使存在了。大多数人心中天使的形象大概来自于那些宗教画作，认为他们都穿着长袍，背后长着雪白的羽毛翅膀，头顶光环，也许还弹奏着竖琴。但现在毕竟是二十一世纪了，迪尔姆德作为一个天使，从外形上来看可和那些画作中的形象没有丝毫相似之处。他有一头微卷的黑发，金色眼睛，右眼下有一颗泪痣；即使在这些天使中间，他的容貌也算得上非常英俊。不过因为他和他的同事们永远都穿着相同的黑色西装和灰色衬衫，打着黑色领带，他最常被人问到的问题是：你是死神吗？　　  
　　迪尔姆德的同事库丘林曾向他抱怨这件事，说如果他们能有一对翅膀，情况就会大不相同了。可惜他们这一类天使是没有翅膀的，迪尔姆德只听说“上面”的天使拥有翅膀，但他从来没有见过他们，也不知道他们是否真如《圣经》所说的，拥有各自的名字和阶级。  
　　迪尔姆德和他的同事们的主要职责是引领刚刚死去的人的灵魂。没有人给他们分配任务，告诉他们什么时间在哪里会有谁死去；冥冥之中有一种力量让他们知晓自己该做什么。迪尔姆德相信这就是“祂”的力量，称之为上帝也未尝不可。他们没有触感，不会感到痛苦和悲伤，也不会感到特别快乐；他们不知道自己从何处来，也对时间没有什么概念。他们毕竟是超脱俗世的存在。  
　　他们出现在城市中的各处角落。他们坐在彻夜营业的快餐店中，站在可以鸟瞰城市的高楼顶端，流连在安静的图书馆和博物馆中。他们对死亡一视同仁，在医院的病床边，在公路上的事故现场，在溅满血迹的小公寓中，他们平静地站在将死之人身旁。人类只有在濒临死亡时才能看到他们，他们会带领这些灵魂前往他们最后的归宿。  
　　这些灵魂通常会回到他们生前最幸福的时光中，如果有人曾与他们共享那些时光，他们就会和自己所爱的人重新生活在一起。迪尔姆德通常不太关心自己带领的人们过上了怎样的生活，就像司机不会在乎乘客下车之后的去向一样；天使的好奇心有限，至少他知道他们从此将远离忧伤困苦，过上与在人间时相比好得多的生活。  
　　只有一个人前所未有地激发了迪尔姆德的好奇心。

　　那个孩子不愿离开。  
　　这种情况偶尔会发生，但如果这些灵魂因为过于牵挂人间而错过了天使，就只能永远留在人世徘徊了。小女孩只有五岁，却被癌症折磨了两年。在最后六个月里，她从没离开过医院的病床。此时躺在床上的那具小小的躯体干枯瘦弱、眼窝深陷，头顶只剩下几绺稀疏的头发；迪尔姆德低头看着身边的她，金发卷曲，蓝色的眼睛像清澈透明的海水，红扑扑的脸颊和正按在病房玻璃上的小手都是这个年纪的孩子所应有的那样圆润可爱。她看着病床上的自己，看着曾经照顾她的护士把那些管子和针头从她的身上取下来，看着她的父母互相拥抱着哭泣。她看了很长时间，直到迪尔姆德提醒她，该离开了。  
　　“我能带上小熊吗？”她抬头问迪尔姆德。  
　　尽管年纪还小，但她知道迪尔姆德代表了什么。所有见到天使的人都知道他们代表了什么。一种神秘的启示伴随他们而来，所有在人世最后感到的痛苦和恐惧都将随着躯体的消逝被抛在身后。他们知道自己将要被带往哪里。  
　　迪尔姆德知道她说的是一直放在她枕边的那只玩具熊。那只棕色的小熊只比成人的巴掌大上一点儿，但是非常精致；是在她过最后一个生日时，有人送给她的。  
　　“恐怕不行。”迪尔姆德温和地对她说。  
　　这大概是意料之中的回答，她转过头去看着她的妈妈从床头拿过那只小熊，在两只手中轻轻揉捏着。  
　　“我说过想让爸爸把它还给叔叔，”她说，“他会把它还给他吗？”  
　　“我不知道。”迪尔姆德很有耐心地回答。  
　　“你能替我看着他吗？”小女孩央求道，“看看我爸爸有没有把它还给叔叔。他说他以前很喜欢它。”  
　　这八成是父母把新玩具交给孩子时告诫他们要好好珍惜它的善意谎言，但迪尔姆德不假思索地答应了。他不能影响人们的行为，但如果只是“看着”，他可以做到，毕竟他最不缺的就是时间和耐心。  
　　在那之后，迪尔姆德时不时去看看那只小熊是不是还躺在装着她的遗物的纸箱里。终于，她的爸爸穿上黑色西装，把小熊装进了一个纸盒。  
　　迪尔姆德跟着他来到葬礼上。小女孩如今已经失去机能的身体躺在小小的棺材中，就像一个空了的容器。殡仪馆的人仔细打扮了她，为她已经毫无生气的面容补上颜色，给她戴上有着浓密发卷的金色假发，穿上白色的绉纱和蕾丝衣裙，用可爱的花朵点缀她最后长眠的床铺。迪尔姆德跟着人们聚集到草坪上，听牧师说完葬礼的悼词，看着他们排着队，一一将鲜花放在棺木上面，然后围拢在掘好的墓穴旁边，低头看着棺材被放入那个地上的开口，新鲜的土一锹一锹地落在上面。  
　　迪尔姆德站在人群中，看到了他。  
　　那个男人站在墓穴的另一边，正好在迪尔姆德的对面。对天使来说，人类外表的美丑毫无意义，但这个男人太过引人注目了，即使同样穿着黑色西装，在周遭这昏暗压抑的景色中，他也在发着光，就像是太阳在云层后描出的金边。他没有像其他人那样低着头，在铁锹的声音中沉浸进哀思，而是望着远处。迪尔姆德随着他的视线望去，那个方向只有草地和成排的墓碑，别无他物。  
　　在迪尔姆德观察着他时，他突然从远处收回了目光，直直向迪尔姆德的方向看了过来。迪尔姆德有些惊讶，因为他的视线似乎确实地落在自己的身上，而普通人是绝对无法看到他的。  
　　他们就这样对视着，直到葬礼结束，女孩的爸爸走向那个男人。  
　　迪尔姆德注意到了他和葬礼上其他人的不同之处。他没有同任何人交谈过，没有与悲痛的家属拥抱或握手，甚至也没有用言语安慰他们；面对此情此景，他并不算冷漠，但也没有付出多少感情；他是这场悲剧的局外人，一个有着微妙关联的旁观者。但他自有一种力量，好像只要他站在那里，就能给人以某种支撑。  
　　“我们很高兴你能来参加葬礼，吉尔伽美什先生，”爸爸说，把手里的盒子递给他，“她希望把这个还给你，如果你不介意的话。”  
　　吉尔伽美什接过那个盒子，打开看了看；那只小熊躺在里面，黑色的圆眼睛回望着他。他盖上盒子。  
　　“谢谢你对我们的帮助。”女孩的爸爸说，这似乎就是为他们之间的关系画上句号了；他的右手动了一下，像是想要拍拍面前这个人的肩膀，但他克制住了，向他点头以示告别。  
　　人们三三两两地离开，吉尔伽美什向墓园的大门走去，再也没有回头看向迪尔姆德的方向。

　　迪尔姆德第一次来到他带领的灵魂永远的居所。那个小女孩的天堂是一幢带着小院子的两层住宅，第一层完全就是她出生长大的那幢房子的样子，而第二层则是一幢老式红砖房的上半部分。虽然房子看起来像是一株怪异的嫁接植物，但它被茂密的矮灌木包围着，院子里还有一个秋千，身在此处，莫名地令人感到安心。  
　　起居室里有一张蓬松柔软的沙发，除了现代风格的电视柜和电视，还有几样像是从古董市场淘来的实木家具。壁炉上摆放着很多照片，每一张都是一段美好回忆的具现。迪尔姆德的同事库丘林斜躺在壁炉前的地毯上翻着一本画册，今天正好由他负责照看孩子。  
　　“小鬼！”库丘林喊道，“有人来看你咯！”  
　　楼上响起咚咚的跑步声，小女孩从滑梯（是滑梯，不是楼梯）上滑了下来，她看到站在起居室门口的迪尔姆德，兴奋地跑了过来。  
　　“你的爸爸把小熊交给了一个叫吉尔伽美什的人，”他说，“他就是你说的那个叔叔吗？”  
　　“是的！”她说，拉着迪尔姆德的手把他拉进了起居室，指着壁炉上的一张照片；照片中，她坐在病床上，头上戴着纸帽子，正鼓着两颊吹一个蛋糕上的蜡烛；她的爸爸捧着蛋糕，妈妈双手打着拍子唱生日歌，吉尔伽美什和几个护士站在近旁看着他们，虽然算不上是在微笑，但他的神情比起在葬礼上算是柔和多了。至于其他人呢，都在笑着，生日的主角也一样笑得很开心，露出一口整齐的牙齿，金色的发卷儿被帽子上的系绳压得贴在脸颊上。虽然在生前那个时候，她正被病痛折磨着，但是现在留在她记忆中的只有快乐。  
　　“他是你爸爸的朋友吗？”迪尔姆德问。  
　　她点点头，思索了一会儿又摇了摇头。她说不清楚这个人是怎么开始和她的父母来往的，因为她有太多时间在医院度过，根本不记得什么。

　　出于少有的好奇心，迪尔姆德决定去见吉尔伽美什。要找到他很容易，对迪尔姆德来说，不管他想到哪里去，或想到谁的身边，就可以立刻到达那里。  
　　他来到吉尔伽美什的办公室时是在一个阴雨天的下午。这间办公室位于一幢摩天大楼中，并且大得吓人。迪尔姆德在窗前现身，吉尔伽美什正坐在办公桌边，大雨敲打在他身后的玻璃幕墙上，外面的城市朦胧一片。  
　　迪尔姆德无声无息地从他的身后走到办公桌的对面，在一张椅子里坐下。吉尔伽美什的目光从电脑屏幕上移开，转向他的方向；迪尔姆德以为他马上就会开口问自己是谁，为什么会到这里来，但他只是注视这边片刻，又将注意力转向桌子上。  
　　那只小熊就坐在他的面前，他若有所思地看着它；迪尔姆德则趴在了办公桌上，下巴搁在交叠的手背上，全神贯注地观察着他。他的头发是金色的，睫毛也是金色；他的眼睛像是切割工艺精湛的红色宝石。他令他想起那些无比美好的事物，比如金色的朝阳洒在沙滩上的光芒，夕阳映在湖面上的粼粼波光；他不明白这个人身上究竟拥有怎样的特质，让他想要一探究竟。

　　迪尔姆德开始频繁地跟着吉尔伽美什。最近一段时间他很少回家，似乎是忙于工作；他对他的工作内容不甚了解，只是跟着他待在办公室，或开会，或到实验室去；他跟着他坐私人飞机飞往各地，吉尔伽美什要么无聊地翻着书本，要么无聊地看着电影，而他就看着窗外的云；有时这样的旅行会让他觉得他们是有着无需交谈的默契的朋友。他跟着他出席各种宴会，在名人的私人聚会和各种晚宴上，他是人们瞩目的焦点。有时，会有一些漂亮女人或男人向他示好，迪尔姆德很难描述他对此的感觉。吉尔伽美什单身，没有交往对象，又英俊富有，他知道这是再正常不过的事了，但他不希望他和其他人在一起。不过，吉尔伽美什从没把谁带回家或酒店的房间里。  
　　他似乎也没有真正的朋友。迪尔姆德知道他喜欢赛车、射击、跳伞这些运动，但他从没见过有那么完整的一天，他没在工作，没在进行这些刺激的活动，只是完全放松地休息一下。  
　　直到在一次出差回来时的飞机上，吉尔伽美什的助理提醒他，现阶段的工作已经结束，可以休个假了，问他是否要安排去哪里度假的行程。  
　　“那就去玻利维亚，”吉尔伽美什回答，一边心不在焉地翻着一本科技杂志。“立刻。”  
　　他的助理看着他，似乎欲言又止；他似乎想问他是不是认真的，但他也知道他的老板从不开玩笑。  
　　“好吧。”助理说，低头在记事本上记了几笔。  
　　吉尔伽美什在第二天就到了拉巴斯，在那里和导游碰面，接着前往乌尤尼；然后又租了辆车，直奔盐沼而去。  
　　迪尔姆德坐在敞篷吉普的后排，看着前排的吉尔伽美什，他的金发被风吹得很乱；迪尔姆德感觉不到风，也闻不到风带来的盐沼的气息。这里不久之前刚下过雨，盐沼浅浅的水面上倒映着天空，无边无际，太阳在不断移动的云层之上，蓝色和白色都是这么鲜明和纯粹。这样的景色用任何事物都无法比拟，若要说这里是天堂迪尔姆德也会同意。  
　　车子在远离其他游客的地方停了下来，迪尔姆德跟着吉尔伽美什下了车，导游一个人留在车上。吉尔伽美什径直向前走去，走开了很远，好像打定主意就要这样不紧不慢地走到这片天空的边界似的；最后他停下来时，那辆租来的吉普就像玩具车一般静止在遥远的天边。  
　　这两片天空之间只有他们两个。好像近在咫尺的云层之上就是近在咫尺的宇宙，而只要一低头就可以扑进天空的怀抱。这里与外面的世界距离那么遥远，令迪尔姆德产生了一种错觉，如果他现在开口叫吉尔伽美什的名字，他就会回过头来，如果他现在向他伸出手去，就能碰触到他的衣袖。  
　　但是他低下头，看到他那只有自己才能看到的倒影被天空的倒影拥在怀中。  
　　他们到达盐沼时已是下午，黄昏也很快来临。夕阳将这两片天空染成金色，然后则是席卷一切的、温和的火焰，一直燃烧直至夕阳消失在天空的夹缝之间。云层之上的蓝色变为紫色，然后变为深蓝，最后，似乎那层隔在宇宙与大地间的天空消失了，星光涌现出来。  
　　迪尔姆德抬起头，无法从那片星空上移开视线。银河流淌在他们的头顶上方，也洒落在他们的脚下。那无数的微小光芒实际上都是无法想象的庞大，它们在遥远的彼方，遵循着自宇宙诞生之刻起就一直存在的法则运行着；如同他身边这个人头脑中的神经元和身体中的细胞，一刻不停地运动着，传递信息，走向死亡。在这里，永恒不变的只有自己。  
　　他看向身旁的吉尔伽美什，他也正抬头仰望着星空，那些光芒映在他深红色的眼睛里，迪尔姆德想，我大概爱上他了。

　　从玻利维亚回来之后，吉尔伽美什似乎进入了倦怠期。他住进自己一幢建在海边的别墅，每天不是无所事事地看电影、晒太阳和游泳，就是在附近的旅游胜地潜水，开着他的游艇钓鱼，频繁出入那儿的一家海洋馆，他似乎给海洋馆的什么项目投了资。  
　　迪尔姆德远远地看着他，思考着自己为什么会对他产生感情。他很高傲，绝对自信，缺乏同情心，甚至可以说有些冷酷。他对待下属非常严厉，处罚起来毫不留情，但是奖励的时候也绝不吝啬；他从不说谎，不是因为他为人真诚，而是因为他不屑于此。以迪尔姆德的标准来看，他显然算不上是真正意义上的好人。是的，他会为慈善事业捐款，但这是大多数富有的人的做法。迪尔姆德一向认为他不是会主动对眼前所见的不幸伸出援手的人，直到那天晚上。

　　吉尔伽美什结束假期回来工作之后，有一天晚上没回市区的公寓，而是开车到郊区的别墅去，迪尔姆德像往常那样坐在他的副驾座上。车子驶上一段偏僻的公路时，车灯照亮了横在路上的什么东西；吉尔伽美什把车停在路边。  
　　马路上躺着一个人，他的周围四散着碎片，一辆变形的自行车倒在不远处，这显然是一起肇事逃逸的车祸。吉尔伽美什下车去查看那人的伤势，然后掏出手机打急救电话；迪尔姆德知道伤者还活着，并且运气很好地会活下去，因为周围看不到任何前来引路的天使。他看着吉尔伽美什单膝跪在那男人身边，大声问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
　　那个人说不出话；吉尔伽美什握住了他的手。有时，这样的举动对意识尚存的伤者的确是一种安慰，那个人含糊不清地嘟哝了一句什么，弯曲手指，好像想要回握住他似的。  
　　吉尔伽美什就那样留在那里，直到救护车和警察赶来；不过他拒绝了警察提出让他跟随他们回警局了解情况的要求。  
　　继续前往别墅的路上，迪尔姆德能看出他因为刚才的事情陷入了某种情绪里面；那是他从来没有在他的身上看到过的、陌生的东西。迪尔姆德悄然离开了他，出现在医院的门前，看着急救人员将那名伤者从救护车上搬下来，推进医院。

　　第二天一早，吉尔伽美什帮助车祸伤者的事情登上了各大报纸。如果打电话报警的不是他，这起车祸恐怕无法引起这种程度的关注。助理把几份报纸放在吉尔伽美什面前的办公桌上时，迪尔姆德正坐在他的老位子上看着他们。  
　　“你为什么没有通知我们？”他的助理问，“如果你希望这件事上报纸，我们至少也该先知会报社。现在，”他点了点其中一篇报道，“有人说你这样做是因为心理创伤，就像你捐助那一家人一样。”  
　　吉尔伽美什拿起那份报纸，粗略地扫了一眼那篇报道。  
　　“你想处理这个记者吗？”  
　　“不，”吉尔伽美什将报纸扔回桌上，“但我要你找出把消息透露给媒体的那个警察，让他回老家去种地。”  
　　助理拿走了报纸。迪尔姆德看着他若有所思地把视线停留在那个放着小熊的抽屉上。迪尔姆德发觉，他对他从前的经历一无所知，他已经不再满足于现在，而开始想要了解他的过去。

　　迪尔姆德再次来到那个小女孩的天堂时，那孩子和库丘林都在起居室里画着画。库丘林坐在沙发上，画纸放在茶几上，他正弯着腰给一只动物上色，蜡笔散落在四周；小姑娘坐在飘窗上面，手里捧着画板，看到迪尔姆德走进来，她兴奋地向他招手，让他看自己的画，再指给他看那窗外的景物。  
　　“画得很好。”迪尔姆德温和地说，如果在人间再待上二十年，她可能成为一个画家。“你还记得那个金发叔叔吗？”他问，她点了点头，“你还记得最初见到他的情形吗？”  
　　“我第一次住在医院的时候，爸爸把他带来，”她说，“他说爸爸帮过他的忙，所以他也要帮助我。”  
　　“你爸爸帮了他什么忙？”  
　　小姑娘只是摇头。  
　　“那只小熊呢？他把它送给你了，你为什么想还给他？”  
　　“因为他说小熊对他很重要，但是我过生日想要一只小熊，他就把它给我了。”  
　　迪尔姆德知道他不能问出更多了。他回过头，库丘林已经停下了画笔，安静地看着他们。  
　　“我想过万圣节，这里有万圣节吗？”小女孩问。  
　　“你想过什么节，就过什么节，”库丘林说，“不过时间还没到呢。”  
　　迪尔姆德离开小屋时，注意到周围的树都已经染上了秋色，组成矮墙的灌木已经发黄，脚下的小径也铺满落叶，万圣节的时节已经悄然来到这片小小的天地。他向前走着，身后的房屋渐渐模糊消失。天堂如人们所描述的那么美好，但要到达这里，总要历经痛苦。

　　迪尔姆德回到他第一次见到吉尔伽美什的那座墓园。他不知道自己在寻找什么，但这里是一切的起点。他循着吉尔伽美什在那时远望的方向来到那片墓地，走过那些沉默的墓碑，一个接一个地读着上面的碑铭。

　　 _吉恩•康奈利_  
　　 _1948-2014_  
　　 _他是一个好丈夫和好父亲_

　　 _菲利普•怀特伯恩_  
　　 _1943-2014_  
　　 _他的幽默可以敲开天国的大门_

　　 _阿米莉亚•菲林斯_  
　　 _1936-2014_  
　　 _爱是一座花园，她培育了那些花朵_

　　 _迪尔姆德_

　　迪尔姆德停下脚步，注视着那块嵌在草地中的黑色墓碑。

　　 _迪尔姆德•奥迪纳_  
　　 _1983-2014_  
　　 _他并非葬于此处，而是沉眠我心_

　　这是他的名字，自他有作为天使的记忆开始，他使用的就是这个名字。他不知道这个名字是哪里来的，也不知道自己从哪里来；一切都在理所当然地发生，理所当然地进行着，他从不去问原由。  
　　现在他想知道在这墓碑下面的究竟是谁。

　　迪尔姆德独自来到吉尔伽美什位于市中心的公寓。他曾经跟着吉尔伽美什回到这里，但只待上短短的一会儿。天使不常进入人们的私人空间，就算他们的存在不会被察觉，但偷窥隐私终究是不好的。现在，他穿过宽敞的客厅向起居室走去，每走一步，熟悉的感觉就像渐涨的潮水一般涌上一分。他看着起居室中舒服的沙发，沙发正前方的家庭影院，摆满影碟的柜子，一个抽屉柜上方的墙上挂着一幅风景照，照片里是一片森林围绕着的湖水和小码头的一角。  
　　迪尔姆德站在门边看着这一切，好像有一个影子穿过了他，带着他走进房间，坐在沙发上，放下手中的饮料，拿起遥控器——那昔日的影子溶解在这里的空气中，迪尔姆德低头看着自己穿着皮鞋踩在羊毛地毯上的双脚，却真真实实地记起了光着脚踩在那柔软羊毛上的触感。  
　　就像被什么东西牵引着似的，他来到那张风景照前，打开矮柜最上面的抽屉，一本厚重的皮封面相册躺在里面。他把它拿出来，放在柜子上面，翻开了它。  
　　他看到自己在那些照片中，在每一张照片中，还有吉尔伽美什。  
　　他一页一页翻过相册。像是一簇遥远的星光从哪里亮起，照亮了他的身心，如同醍醐灌顶般，记忆像水满溢出杯子，将他至今为止的所有空白填满，让他几乎错觉自己仍在呼吸一般感到窒息。  
　　他看着那个陌生又熟悉的自己在那一页页的回忆中对着自己微笑，他和吉尔伽美什沿着海浪走在沙滩上，两个人的手自然又随意地握在一起；在旋转木马前面，他举着一个大号的棉花糖，旁边的吉尔伽美什一脸嫌弃，而这正是他自己投资兴建的游乐园；他穿着一身登山装备站在悬崖边，吉尔伽美什一手拉着系在他腰上的绳子，一手举着相机，尽力让两个人都进入镜头。现在他也想起那张挂在墙上的照片中的小码头是哪里了，那是一幢他们经常去过周末的别墅屋后的湖水，夏日里阳光明媚，湖边却总是很凉爽；周围的树林隔绝一切喧嚣，他们经常在码头上乘凉，并排躺在遮阳伞下的两张躺椅上，喝着饮料，看看书；每当吉尔伽美什大声嘲讽起小说中的情节，他就会倾过身去和他接吻，好堵住他的嘴，这一招屡试不爽，他的舌尖上甚至还能尝到冰镇柠檬水和汗水混合在一起的味道。  
　　他继续翻着那本相册，从某一页开始，照片上的画面变得陌生。他记得那些场景，也记得当时发生过什么，但那些照片既不是他，也不是吉尔伽美什拍的；大多数照片上只有他一个人，取景角度和清晰度不一，就像是由很多不同的人拍摄的——然后他明白了，这是他的朋友们拍下的，在许多次见面、聚会、出游中，长久累积下来的照片，吉尔伽美什向他的朋友们要来，收集在一起。抽屉里还有一些大信封，他打开了一个，里面竟然是他小时候的照片，显然是从他的养父那里来的。  
　　相册最后一页的一张照片上，迪尔姆德身后是一家玩具店的橱窗，橱窗里装饰着用布缝制而成的树林，一只小熊坐在橱窗中间显眼的位置，旁边的标签上写着限量版。他指着那只小熊，对背对着镜头的吉尔伽美什说着什么；照片不甚清晰，看来是截掉了当时拍摄的主体，他们两个只是偶然入镜的一部分。  
　　他当时在对吉尔伽美什说，他小时候很喜欢这种毛绒小熊，但他的养父以为男孩子都喜欢汽车和积木，把那些玩具堆满了他的房间，就是没有给他买过一只小熊。而他也不好意思开口去要。  
　　在那个下午，他早早结束工作，开车赶向他们经常一起喝下午茶的咖啡厅。吉尔伽美什已经到了，在电话里抱怨他下班太慢，说起他安排好了他们的度假行程——他们打算去厄瓜多尔，然后到玻利维亚，吉尔伽美什不怎么喜欢南美国家和热带雨林，但迪尔姆德一直想去看看盐沼上的星空。他还说他准备了一份礼物——“你一直想要的东西，”他是这么说的，迪尔姆德不记得自己有什么想要的，听着吉尔伽美什的语气，他觉得他八成又是想捉弄自己。  
　　红灯变绿时，他的车子刚起步，一辆卡车就从左边撞了过来。  
　　那之后的事情没有留下多少在记忆里；他只记得自己透过支离破碎的车窗看着一个男人撬开车门；那张脸很熟悉，是那个小女孩的父亲。他记得自己被人从车子里拖出来，平躺在路边，那个陌生人跪在他的身旁，对他说话，握着他的手。他的身体沉重得似乎要陷入大地，在临死之前，他没有看到自己一生的回放，意识也一直没有恢复；他的脑海一角只是在隐约想着他要迟到了，吉尔伽美什会生气的。  
　　在刚被送入医院几分钟之后他就被宣告死亡，吉尔伽美什赶来时没来得及见到他最后一面。  
　　他人生的前二十多年过得不算顺遂，运气一直不怎么好，所以在和吉尔伽美什交往之后，他简直怀疑自己倒了二十多年的霉就是为了把运气都用在和他相遇上面。他记起那种安定的感觉，觉得自己可以这样安稳地生活下去了。但生活就是这样，不会去管你对未来有什么样的期望，不管你如何想要好好活着，厄运就这样突然降临。  
　　迪尔姆德反复翻看着那些照片，直到有水珠滴落在上面时才发现自己正在哭泣。他不知道如今自己还具有这种能力，他流着泪，同时又忍不住在微笑。  
　　房间外传来一声关门的闷响。迪尔姆德惊了一跳，如梦初醒般地看向门口。吉尔伽美什大步穿过客厅，同时脱下西装，扯松领带；迪尔姆德看着面前的相册，心中一阵恐慌，但是已经晚了，吉尔伽美什走进起居室，从茶几上拿起笔记本电脑，回过身时注意到了打开的抽屉和摊放在柜子上的相册。他环视房间，然后走了出去，迪尔姆德知道他是去查看门边的报警器；然后他听到他在各个房间走动的声音，显然没有任何异样，他又回到这里。  
　　迪尔姆德看着他站在房间中央，看着那本相册，然后再次环视四周，对着这间对他来说空无一人的房间，问道：“迪尔姆德？”  
　　迪尔姆德对死亡的感受没有清晰的记忆，但他现在觉得自己又死了一次。他站在这里，这个已经不属于他的世界，看着自己本该拥有的生活，本该拥有的人。  
　　“祂”拿走他们的记忆并不是毫无道理。如果什么都不记得，就不会产生悲伤、后悔、渴望这些感情，迪尔姆德也就不会如此怀念那双眼睛停留在自己身上的每分每秒，和那双手碰触自己的感觉。  
　　吉尔伽美什仍然站在那里，注视着这个房间；迪尔姆德走到他的面前时，他依然毫无察觉。一切相遇都自有原由，那座墓园既是起点也是终点。迪尔姆德注视着那双红色的眼睛，他曾无数次地在那里面看到自己的倒影，而此刻那其中空无一物。他轻轻吻上他的嘴唇，对吉尔伽美什来说，也许只是拂过了一阵不易察觉的轻风，而对他来说，这又是一次徒劳无功的碰触。  
　　他曾经认为自己会和这个人绑在一起一辈子，直到老去，白发苍苍，脸上皱纹满布；可是他的一辈子太短了。他只希望吉尔伽美什的一辈子长一些，他有的是耐心，不急着与他再次相见，因为他知道那一天总会来临。

 

END


End file.
